Vampire Crush
by yuri'sgirl
Summary: Vampire Crush is based on Yuki, Zero, and Kaname. Wich will the lover choose?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Crush

One night, at Cross Academy when Zero and Yuki were going around the school. Zero looked at Yuki with that sweet devilish look he gives her, and says

"Yuki you smell very good tonight."

"Stay back Zero, you remember what headmaster and Kaname said, they both said to stay away from me!" Yuki reminded him.

"Sorry, why are you being so offensive tonight?" Zero asked.

"I don't know, why do you care?" Yuki asked him.

"I care because you have been spending a lot of time with Kaname lately, ok!" Zero confessed.

"I am going" Yuki told Zero.

After she said that and started to walk away, Zero grabbed her arm tightly and said,

"**NO**, don't leave my life for him please Yuki."

Yuki screamed and Zero grabbed tighter and tighter until his fingernails dug into her skin and made her bleed. Kaname smelled something from his room and was terribly worried about Yuki.

Once Kaname figured out what that delicious smell was her ran to her!

He knew something was wrong when he got there and found Zero on Yuki's neck having a blood buffet. Kaname got very, very mad, you could say.

He got so mad that he kicked Zero (from the back) in between the legs!

Then after that little incident wail Zero is in pain. Kaname grabbed Yuki and set her by a tree and licked some of the blood off her neck.

He asked her if she would be ok wail he took care of some stuff with Zero.

Yuki said in a painful about to cry expression

"Ye, Ye, Yes Kaname I will be fine."

When Zero got a hold of himself, he got ready to fight Kaname.

It had been raining for the past 5 days and 4 nights, Zero and Kaname were running and they both slipped and fell into each other, then they kind of **kissed**!

At this time some weird poison in Zero's fangs, because he was turning into a Level E, kicked into Yuki's system that made her go blind for a few seconds, but she could still hear.

Kaname and Zero's lips touched for a whole **10 seconds**!

With their vampire, well here we go an easy way to put it (VAMPIER, FRENCH KISSING), Zero also bit Kaname on the lips (on accident), plus his fangs got stuck!

When that was sadly over Kaname slapped him across the face and said in a pissed voice

"You idiot, you are not going to turn into a Level E anymore!"

Yuki's temporary blindness finally wore off and she asked

"But Kaname isn't that a great thing?"

"NO, Yuki it isn't, because now I have to MARRY him!" Kaname told her.

"What? I have to marry that thing, that devilishly, smocking hot thing?" Zero asked.

"Yes, because you just had to bite me didn't you, you idiot!" Kaname yelled.

"Now I can't marry Yuki, thanks a lot Zero." He continued.

"There is one way for me not to marry you and for you to get out of my life." Kaname said.

"Well, I want to marry you, and if you like it or not!" Zero told Kaname.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Love

"Kaname, how and why I am so very confused." Yuki said.

"Well, what do you mean Yuki and I will try and answer." Kaname said.

"Ok, how would you not be able to marry Zero? And, why do you want to marry me instead of Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I could **kill Zero**, and because you are a girl **NOT** a boy." Kaname answered.

"What is wrong with marring a boy Kaname?" Zero asked.

"Well for one thing you can not have as much fun with a boy then you can with a girl!" Kaname answered.

"I am out call me if you guys need** marriage/ couple **counseling." Yuki said laughing and blushing.

As Yuki went back to her room the two "Love birds" were talking.

"So Zero you really want to be married to me?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, Kaname I think I love you and why do you ask me so unloving?" Zero said.

"Well, it was one autumn night when Aido and I were sharing a room. As we both reached for a book that had dropped on the floor we kissed, and he said he would never want to marry a scummy brat like me. That is why I asked if you are serious about this." Kaname said.

"Wow did not need a life story Kaname, and yes I am for real I want to be married to you!" Zero said in a loving and kind voice.


End file.
